Celular
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Porque todos tienen celular y Rin no es la excepción, pero para Sesshomaru la duda es ¿con quién habla tanto?


Celular

Porque todos tienen celular y Rin no es la excepción, pero para Sesshomaru la duda es ¿con quién habla tanto?

La mañana se había pasado rápido, las múltiples reuniones que tuvo en el día, junto con las constantes llamadas telefónicas y mails que llegaban a su nombre hicieron que el tiempo volara, la tarde se hacía presente relajadamente, en cualquier momento se levantaría de su escritorio e iría a almorzar, sentía que era una ocasión especial, todo su trabajo había marchado fluido, deseaba "celebrar", aunque una cosa lo perturbaba, su joven secretaria se reía sola en su escritorio. La observaba desde hace unos días, todo el día tipeando en su maldito celular, ¿se reía de lo que le contestaban, estaba jugando en horario de trabajo? ¡Con quién diablos hablaba tanto! La llamo por el comunicador para que se presentara en su oficina y la joven llego a los minutos, su largo cabello negro al ir suelto se mecía con la rapidez de sus movimientos, sus grandes ojos chocolates brillaban de forma especial; como los de un niño al hacer una travesura, su contextura delgada la hacía lucir elegante y unos años mayor con el uniforme que Sesshomaru había elegido para ella, una blusa Blanca y una falda a la cintura hasta las rodillas con corte tubular, y un ancho cinturón que acentuaba su finas curvas, junto con los zapatos de tacón que él bien sabia, solo se colocaba para reuniones o cuando la necesitaba, el resto del tiempo; era la única empleada de la empresa con zapatillas de dormir de "conejito" rondando por los pasillos, pero esa era una de las regalías de ser la asistente del temible Sesshomaru Taisho.

— ¿Me llamo Señor Sesshomaru?

—Iremos a almorzar, asegúrate de informar a todos para no tener interrupciones.

—Sí Señor, pero ¿y las reuniones de la tarde?

—Cancela todo, por hoy termine.

—Muy bien Señor —Rin giro para cumplir con lo mandado y aun así la vio, ¡Vio como saco el maldito celular y escribía de nuevo en él! Eso sin duda lo molesto.

—Rin.

— ¿Algo mas Señor?

—No tienes la tarde libre, iras conmigo.

Ciertamente un "Rin, vamos a almorzar" bastaría, pero para Sesshomaru ser amable era imposible, su carácter de "Señor de estas tierras" era más fuerte.

—Se que no tengo el día libre Señor, pero, ¿Dónde quiere que lo acompañe?

—A la casa del lobo caperucita —Respondió Inuyasha desde la puerta.

Había escuchado la "orden/invitación" de su hermano y no podía dejarlo pasar.

—Buenas Tardes Inuyasha —Saludo Rin omitiendo sus palabras.

—Que quieres —resumió Sesshomaru cansado de las insinuaciones de su medio hermano, para ser el abogado de la empresa tenía mucho tiempo libre.

—Con su permiso me retiro —dijo Rin y los dejo a solas, tenía aun cosas que hacer.

—Para mí que Rin aun no cumple la mayoría de edad.. —Dijo mirando descaradamente las curvas de la joven —el vestirla como una mujer no disimula su carita de niña..

Sesshomaru golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano en señal de que se metía en terreno prohibido, ¡Rin es adulta pero su asistente, no tenía porque mirarla así!

—Vete.

—Solo vine porque Kagome me obligó, en la noche nos reuniremos en mi casa para dar una importante noticia y ella; no yo, quiere que tu estés presente.

—….

—Piénsalo, Rin también ira. No sería buena idea "descuidarla".

La asesina mirada de Sesshomaru hizo salir corriendo a Inuyasha de su oficina, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, este ultimo sonreía. Observo cómo se acerco al escritorio de Rin, algo le dijo, porque la joven comenzó a reír y cuando se retiro ella lo despidió con la mano.

Idiota

Estaba cansado de sus insinuaciones, Rin era joven, si, pero era fiel y juiciosa en su cargo de confianza, sin contar responsable y profesional en su día a día, siguió observándola ¡ahí tomaba de nuevo el bendito celular!, ¿a quién le escribía tanto? ¿Acaso, tenia novio?

Sesshomaru quebró el fino bolígrafo de mantenía en su mano al pensar en lo segundo, cosa curiosa que intento ignorar tirándolo a la basura, no tenia motivo para enojarse con ella por conocer a alguien, aunque si se preguntaba ¿en qué momento?, como jefe se reconocía absorbente y posesivo, con suerte la dejaba ir a su departamento en la noche y hasta los fines de semana la hacía trabajar, bueno, no trabajar precisamente, pero estaba casi todo el tiempo con él.

Se levanto de su sillón; elegante y arrogante como siempre, tomo su saco y camino hacia el escritorio de su asistente, los "conejitos" se asomaron a los pies del mueble.

Típico de Rin, ¿Qué fobia tendrá con los zapatos?

—Vamos —Ordeno sin mirarla y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador.

— ¡Si Señor! —Grito nerviosa, Sesshomaru lo asumió como que intentaba ponerse rápido los zapatos.

En el estacionamiento limpiando los vidrios del auto estaba su chofer Jacken, algo aburrido porque a esa hora no tenía nada más que hacer, pero cuando vio a Sesshomaru aparecer; de un salto corrió a abrir las puertas del vehículo.

—Buenas tardes amo Bonito, ¿donde desea que lo lleve?

—…. — lo ignoro y le dio paso a Rin para que subiera primero. (Como si ella se fuera a escapar)

— ¡Buenas Tardes Señor Jacken! —Saludo la joven en un tono alegre.

—Sí, tu, hola —Fue lo único, desde que había llegado la "niña", Sesshomaru le encargaba traerla de un lado al otro.

—Al club, Jacken —al girar a ver a su "amo bonito" vio como este lo castigaba con la mirada por ser grosero con la joven, por ende corrió a subirse y manejar en silencio.

Lo que duro el viaje al club fue una tortura, el celular de Rin no paraba de sonar, cuando la llamaban sonaba una tonta canción cursi y cuando llegaba un mensaje era un estúpido pájaro, moría de ganas de quitárselo y tirarlo por la ventana pero al final desistió. De lo que pudo escuchar; la mayoría de las llamadas era de trabajo, todos preguntaban porque no estaría en la oficina en la tarde y ella con calma pero seria explicaba que "así lo ha decidido", nada mas, los mails era otra cosa pero algo que le gustaba ver, ella se recogía el cabello y colocaba lentes para contestarlos, dándole a su rostro una imagen un tanto sexy… Hizo tronar los dedos, ¡ella no era sexy, era su asistente con lentes nada más!

— ¿Está bien Señor?

—Si —se puso a mirar por la ventana, era mejor buscar una distracción.

Pero ahí comenzaba otra vez, termino con los mail y siguió con eso del WhatsAap, volvía a escribirle a "esa persona"; que él esperaba, fuera una amiga ¿y por qué no? No tenía que ser un hombre ¿o sí?

Llegaron al club y guardo el celular, pero al ver como la gente se acercaba a saludar a su jefe siguió escribiendo, claro; sin que se diera cuenta, Sesshomaru ni un solo segundo le quito la vista de encima..

— ¿Sesshomaru me escuchaste? —Pregunto una mujer frente a él —Quiero saber si saldremos esta noche —termino la frase de manera coqueta e insinuándose.

—No, tengo un compromiso.

—Te apuesto que no lo pasaras mejor que conmigo….

¿Que creía Sara, que él caería con coqueteos baratos?

—…. —iba a responderle cuando vio algo que le molesto más que el maldito aparato.

Bankotsu, director de la empresa competidora se acercaba a hablar con SU asistente, empujo a Sara ignorándola y camino hacia ellos, al parecer le decía algo malo a Rin, porque ésta bajo la cabeza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ¡si le hacía algo malo era hombre muerto!

—Sesshomaru, como estas — saludo su rival —Saludaba a tu linda asistente, ¡qué suerte tienes!, la invite a salir pero es demasiado fiel a su jefe como para tener una cita conmigo.

Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza ahora no solo tenía al Romeo tecnológico; si no que también a ese idiota tras Rin, ¿Qué tenía esa niña que llamaba la atención?

Ya hasta pienso sandeces

—Mas que fiel tiene "gusto" —y tomando a Rin de la cintura la dirigió hacia la mesa que los esperaba, Bankotsu lo miro molesto por el comentario, pero a Sesshomaru poco le importó.

¡Como se le había ocurrido almorzar ahí!, todo el club había pasado por su mesa con intención de saludarlo y no podía con las dos cosas, si no estaba saludando gente; escuchaba el estúpido pájaro del celular reclamando atención ¡Era todo! Debían irse.

—Pero Señor Sesshomaru ¿y el postre?

—Te lo daré en el departamento…

¡Idiota!

¡Como había respondido algo así! Rin lo miro ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusión, Sesshomaru estaba avergonzado aunque lo disimulaba bien, su rostro serio no daba pie a equivocación ninguna, pero su respuesta "poco caballerosa" había salido sin conocer filtro.

—Jajajaja, si tiene helado de chocolate voy, sino, no —Dijo graciosa y sonriente.

Ahora el sorprendido era él, ¿que esa niña no lo consideraba capaz "de hacerle algo indebido"? al parecer no, porque reía y sonreía disfrutando de ser la única que había escuchado a Sesshomaru hablar antes de pensar. Debía tranquilizarse, fue al baño a mojarse la cara y ordenar sus ideas, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? De seguro era ese estúpido pájaro que cansado de sonar en el celular había hecho un nido en su cabeza y se comía su cerebro.

Decidió relajarse en su departamento, llevaría a Rin con él, lo más seguro era que ella tomara una siesta como siempre en el sillón; mientras el revisaba unos documentos, así era cuando la "hacía trabajar" fin de semana, una tonta excusa para no estar todo el día solo… ¡Rin era su asistente no una compañía!

¡Tengo que dejar de pensar!

Luego de pagar la cuenta se movió rápido hacia su auto, no quería otra equivocación como la anterior.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —Escucho el grito de atención de Sara, ¡Que afán el de esa mujer de molestarlo! Había sido claro, no quería nada con ella.

—El señor Taisho está retrasado, si gusta llame a la oficina y solicite una cita, que tenga buena tarde —Y entregándole una tarjeta de presentación la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

A veces Rin lo impresionaba, era la número 1 cuando requería sacarse a alguien de encima. Aprovechando la oportunidad subió al vehículo y después ella, pero antes de decirle a Jacken a dónde dirigirse; Rin no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Tiene helado?

—…

—Se lo dije, sino, no lo acompaño.

Sesshomaru la miro con dureza ¿Ahora quería burlarse de él? Compitieron quien mantenía la mirada más tiempo, el ganador no recibiría premio pero si cierta satisfacción, Sesshomaru se encontraba cansado, por ende y por única vez en su vida…. Perdió.

—Jacken, a la heladería —Ordenó a sabiendas que había creado a un monstruo.

Al llegar al departamento de Sesshomaru, Rin tenía las manos azules de frio por sostener el helado que había tenido que comprarle su jefe, para Sesshomaru significaba que así ella no había podido sacar el celular y seguir "hablando" con el "Romeo". Después de buscar la cuchara más grande en la cocina y tragar medio litro de helado; Rin yacía en el sillón del estudio rebosante de azúcar pero algo somnolienta, Sesshomaru estaba impresionado de verla comer tanto chocolate, envió a Jacken a buscar un encargo que demoraría a lo menos una hora y así se quedaron solos, favorablemente para Sesshomaru su plan resultaba como lo había planeado, no había helado que no venciera a Rin y cuando sus ojos se cerraron al encuentro con Morfeo, el procedió a su "espionaje", saco despacio del bolsillo de la joven su celular e intento revisarlo.

Debo decir; pésimo plan.

Error Uno: contraseña

¡El maldito aparato tenia contraseña! ¿Cómo iba a saber él la contraseña?, al parecer era una forma, miro a Rin y se arriesgó, creyendo conocerla, paso su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil a modo de "sonrisa" consiguiendo entrar.

Error Dos: Culpa

Vio las fotos de fondo de pantalla que cambiaban solas cada un minuto, en una salía ella con Kagome, la esposa de su medio hermano, en otra ella junto a muchos niños, que asumió eran del orfanatorio donde se había criado, pero lo que lo impresionó fue la tercera foto, ¡eran ellos dos! ¡¿Y el con gorro de viejo Pascuero?!¡Mataría al idiota que saco esa foto, la miro detenidamente y recordó; que para la última fiesta de navidad de la empresa, Rin lo obligo a permanecer media hora en el lugar, pero fue solo un segundo ¡un miserable segundo! Que esa niña logro colocarle el bendito gorro rojo y alguien inmediatamente se lo sacó, él que tomo la foto fue rápido.

Se sentía culpable de invadir así su intimidad, ella tenía una foto con él y él le revisaba el celular…. Cuando la imagen cambio, salía Rin abrazada a un hombre tan joven como ella, hasta ahí llego la culpa tenía que averiguar quién era el Romeo ¡si o si!

Error Tres: Saber es poder.

Para un lado y para el otro su dedo movía la pantalla buscando su presa, al fin lo había encontrado la aplicación estaba escondida entre juegos y demás cosas sin importancia, aplicaciones de Primeros auxilios, teléfonos de urgencia, vademécum etc.

Rin se giro en el sillón y la sangre de Sesshomaru se heló, si despertaba todo estaba perdido, ¿si lo descubría espiando su celular, que explicación le daría?, pero ella no abrió los ojos, solo se acomodó "mirando" hacia el respaldo del sillón. Deseaba desistir cuando algo apretó y vio el último mensaje recibido.

"en la casa de tu jefe?, ten cuidado quizás no tiene buenas intenciones"

Pero ella había escrito en respuesta.

"el Señor Sesshomaru es un hombre intachable y me respeta, no tengo porque desconfiar de él"

Ahora si se sentía mal, cerró las ventanas del celular sin reconocer el número de donde venia el mensaje y con cuidado lo dejo en el suelo, no tenia forma de devolverlo a su bolsillo sin despertarla; así es que simuló que se le había caído, volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y reviso unos papeles un poco decepcionado de sí mismo, por otro lado, cuando sintió que Sesshomaru volvió a su lugar; Rin pudo con tranquilidad abrir los ojos y meditar lo que ocurrió.

Jacken llego con el encargo de Sesshomaru, este no tenía ganas de ir a perder tiempo donde su hermano pero de seguro Rin lo obligaría. Al recibir el paquete despertó a la joven.

—Toma, úsalo esta noche —y se retiro al balcón.

Rin al ver la hora medito sobre el paquete, sabía que era un vestido pero no tenía tiempo para elegir otro, no le gustaban esa clase de regalos, pero cuando lo abrió; encontró un hermoso vestido simple pero elegante de color negro que tenía que lunares y un cinto rojo con escote recto sin tirantes y "abombado" en la falda, definitivamente juvenil y ligero, se recogió el cabello y coloco unos aros que venían con el vestido en la caja, salió de la habitación en busca de Sesshomaru pero este se estaba cambiando, cuando terminó y salió, Rin lo esperaba al pie de la escalera, la miro con cierta nostalgia; se veía hermosa ¿pero para quién?

— ¿Le gusta Señor?

—Bien —fue su seria y escueta respuesta.

El viaje a la casa de Inuyasha fue en absoluto silencio, incluso el "pájaro ya no cantaba", al llegar todos se saludaron, Sesshomaru se sirvió una copa de vino y se alejo del grupo, seguía molesto con sigo mismo, parecía un adolecente espiando a su novia y lo que encontró no fue más que su confianza y fidelidad, eso era peor que encontrar al "Romeo", lo llenaba de culpa pero la disimulaba bastante bien.

Sintió el timbre del departamento y no pudo evitar ver quien llegaba, mala idea, su enojo tomo forma y rompió la copa que sostenía en la mano, Rin abrazaba al muchacho de la foto que vio en su celular.

—Ese es Kohaku, no creo que lo reconozcas pero trabaja en la empresa —Hablo Inuyasha quien traía en la mano un paño para secar el vino y la sangre que goteaba de su mano —Te dije que no te confiaras Sesshomaru.

Se quedo mirando fijamente la escena mientras Inuyasha resoplaba resignado y lo dejaba solo. ¡¿Ese era su "Romeo"? un púber con ínfulas de galán"! ¡Era muy poco para ella! ¡Se merecía algo mejor! Pero ¿Él era "mejor"?

—Señor Sesshomaru me gustaría presentarle a alguien… —el pajarito de su celular sonó avisando que Rin recibía un nuevo mensaje. ¡Era demasiada la presión!

Le quito el celular de las manos y lo lanzo desde el piso decimo que estaban, Rin quedo impactada no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero claro, luego supo como…

— ¡Porque hizo eso! —Le recriminó enojada como muy pocas veces.

—Estoy arto de ese sonido. Si tiene que decirte algo que lo diga en persona, ¿ya se encontraron o no?

Rin no entendía de qué hablaba, pero al parecer intentaba matar con la mirada a su amigo Kohaku.

— ¡Asique no le bastó con revisar mi celular, sino que también saca ideas erradas de la situación! —Los gritos de Rin se escucharon en la sala y todos pusieron atención.

—Basta Rin.

— ¡Basta de que, usted empezó!

— ¿Todo está bien Rin? —Interrumpió valiente Kohaku, preocupado por su amiga.

—Vete con tu Romeo —Y se retiró.

No estaría un segundo más con ellos dos, menos cuando se sabía abiertamente celoso ¡si celoso!, Ya lo sabía pero había hecho lo posible para no pensar en ella así, alcanzo a ver qué Rin sonreía, ¡¿Por qué diablos sonreía, le gustaba verlo abiertamente enojado?!

— ¡Sesshomaru, no te vayas! —intento detenerlo Kagome al ver que escupía fuego por los ojos.

—Felicidades por el embarazo —Fue lo único que dijo y se retiró.

Todos quedaron perplejos e Inuyasha salió de la impresión solo para insultarlo ¡como se le ocurría arruinar la sorpresa! y ¿cómo se enteró?

Por la noche Sesshomaru casi no pudo dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos el fantasma del "pájaro del celular" venía a sonar en su oído, ¿Karma o locura? No estaba seguro, decidió no dar más vueltas en la cama y al amanecer partió raudo con una misión.

Rin llego a la oficina también temprano y vio que su jefe ya estaba en su oficina. Había sido por decirlo menos, "confuso" lo de la noche, pero no podía esconderse, menos de él.

—Buenos días Señor Sesshomaru…

—No me disculpare, lo que hice estuvo mal; pero no me disculpare.

—No es necesario, aquí le dejo sus citas del día y…

—Toma.

—No debería recibir regalos de mi jefe... - Sesshomaru la miro tan molesto que en un respingo recibió el paquete y lo abrió.

—En vista de que mate al maldito pájaro, aquí tienes otro para que sigas hablando con tu "novio"— La última parte era innecesaria pero seguía celoso, no lo pudo evitar.

— ¿Qué novio?

—...

—Kohaku no es mi novio, es un amigo. Con quien me envío mensajes es otra persona.

Así que si sabía que me molestaba

Prendió el celular y su número era el mismo, por ende "el pájaro volvió a cantar"

—Respóndele —ordenó y giro su asiento dándole la espalda.

— ¿por qué hizo eso? ¡Tirar el celular! —Se arriesgo por una respuesta, Dios sabe que se arriesgó.

—...—él pareció no haberla escuchado, ¡No daría explicaciones!

El pájaro volvió a sonar y cuando Rin lo leyó dijo.

—No entiendo el mensaje.

—...

—Dice "bésalo"

Sesshomaru giro otra vez y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

—A quien.

—Creo que a usted —Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Sesshomaru levanto una ceja, ¡quien escribía esas cosas! Y porque le decía que lo besara.

— ¿Serás obediente Rin? — lo dijo en un tono tan seductor que a Rin la recorrió un escalofríos, por primera vez el pájaro hablaba a su favor.

Bajo la mirada avergonzada, cuando vio que Sesshomaru se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

La acorraló despacio contra la pared sin perder el contacto visual, el corazón de la joven latía tan rápido que podía escuchar cómo se estrellaba contra su pecho y poco a poco tenia las mejillas mas coloradas, a Sesshomaru eso le encantaba.

— ¿Y bien? — La reto a cumplir el deseo de un extraño.

Tomo la barbilla de la joven, despacio busco su boca hasta que ella cerró los ojos y ambos respiraron el mismo aire. Sesshomaru se sorprendió cuando ella tomo su rostro con las dos manos y lo besó, no le dio tiempo de hablar, sello su boca con sus labios y los saboreó con calma y deseo, ¿Cuánto tiempo soñó con ese momento? El hizo lo mismo, disfruto cada roce, su sabor, el latir de su corazón, todo, sus manos al estar libres comenzaron a juguetear sobre la ropa de Rin, era hora de cerrar la puerta.

Al otro lado del celular estaba sonriendo satisfecho; el escritor de todos los mensajes que volvieron a Sesshomaru loco, estaba contento, sabía que el idiota no se lo merecía pero Rin si, sabía que si no sintiera algo por él no habría estado tanto tiempo a su lado, pero como las emociones no eran el fuerte de ese hombre, tardaría siglos en declararse.

—Inuyasha, vamos es la primera cita con el doctor.

Rin será una excelente tía

Y con eso, apago el aparato, tomo la mano de su esposa y se fueron, no sabía que sería primero, una boda o un nacimiento, pero no importaba, la gran pregunta era, ¿Quien creería que sería tan útil un celular?

* * *

Hola! como estan? ojala les haya gustado, se que se me salio un poquito Sesshomaru de su personalidad pero si no era así no tenia gracia, tambien se que quedo un tanto largo, si alguien se aburrió, le gusto o lo que sea ojala me avise.

Besos cuidense chaus...


End file.
